Gema del Vacio
by Mr.Torres
Summary: Rose no era la unica Diamond que se revelo, hubo otra que tomo otro camino, que dejo su titulo de Diamond mucho antes de la guerra, ahorra relataremos los echo que llevo a esta gema a seguir el mismo destino de rose para ya no sentirse tan vacia por dentro.
1. introducción

**Nota:** Es mi primer fic así que agradecería de favor que en review me dieran sugerencias para continuar con la historia. Sin más que decir les dejo con la historia

No podía creérmelo, solo no me lo podía creer estaba aquí solo corriendo despavorido de una criatura que me intentaba matar, no sabía que hacer solo sé que no debo mirar atrás , que si lo hago me puedo dar por muerto, era una simple broma de universitarios que salió mal, y vaya que salió mal.

 **-** Socorro que alguien me ayude por favor—Realmente estaba asustado no sabía que hacer solo corría por mi vida—Por favor que alguien me ayude

En eso tropecé con una rama, me levante al instante pero ya era demasiado tarde la criatura estaba delante mía, era horrenda con piel que parecía Dragón, y sus ojos lanzaban una mirada que congelaba, tenía una gema en la cabeza de color azul verdoso, luego de los segundos más largos de mi vida la criatura se movió y con un rápido movimiento de sus garras me mando volando directamente sobre unas rocas, estaba dolido, de un rato recobre el conocimiento, la criatura estaba ahí preparándose para lanzar su próximo ataque, yo intente levantarme pero algo me detuvo, con una rápida inspección medí cuenta de mi problema, está desangrándome para ser exacto en el costado derecho de mi torso,

-Duele, duele—Dije entre murmullos, ya no me quedaba fuerzas, sentía como el alma se me iba, no aguantaría mucho más, aceptando mi destino, que hoy noche yo moriría a manos de un monstruo, y que nadie me ayudaría, pero aun así articule unas últimas palabras, para irme tranquilo arriba—No te tengo miedo—

Vi lo que parecía una sonrisa macabra de aquella criatura, se dispuso a atacar, de su boca despidió un aliento tan frio que ni bien lo lanzo ya había congelado todo a su alrededor, y lo lanzo, y yo se re los ojos para no mirar e cruel destino que me amparaba esa misma noche, pero.

-No vas a matar a nadie Kaia—Esa vos de quien era, cuando abrí los ojos estaba ella, tenía una apariencia perfecta, era hermosa con un tono de color moreno y un pelo ondulo—Te encuentras bien parece que duele esa herida tuya—era literalmente hermosa y letal.

De re pronto de su antebrazo izquierdo saca una espada, de color morado y parecía muy afilada, luego ella se dispuesto a atacar a la criatura, con un rápido movimiento se posó en sima de la criatura y le clavo la espada en el pecho, de ahí un _ **PUFF**_ y la criatura desapareció cayendo al suelo la gema que tenía en la cabeza, en ese momento quede atontado y sorprendido, amenos mi predicción de que era bella y letal se izó realidad.

-Te encuentras bien—No lo estaba—Oye responde te encuentras bien—Eso fue lo último que oí antes de caer rendido por la herida, sentía la falta de sangre en mi cuerpo, como la herida ardía, como si hubiese sido quemado con esas cosas que marcan al ganado, era horrible, pero en eso oí algo que me hizo volver en mí mismo—No morirás hoy—y oí un ruido raro, luego sentí que nos movíamos a otra parte.

Cuando seso el ruido oi otra voz, diferente, dulce pero firme.

-Bienvenida Obsidiana-¿Obsidiana?—Quien es el, que le paso—

-Quedo herido por culpa de una gema corrupta— ¿Gemas corruptas? Que estaba pasando—Prepara el ala médica y el equipo necesario, vamos a salvarle la vida a este hombre—

-Enseguida Obsidiana—Me van a salvar, a mí un chico son futuro, sin camino, sin familia—Todo listo—

-Okey vamos para allá—En eso sentí como su mirada se posaba en mí y oí decirle—Quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola—y caí rendido en un sueño muy profundo recordando la imagen de aquella mujer, la más hermosa que he visto.

 **Nota del autor:** Este es el primer capítulo, si se preguntan esto es como una especie de piloto de la historia, la cual en el siguiente capítulo la ambientare en la época de Steven. Si se preguntan porque comienzo así y luego en el otro capítulo salgo con otra cosa e muy simple, lo estoy dejando para capítulos posteriores como en la serie, que Greg en ciertos capítulos muestra un flash-back de su relación con rose. Espero que le guste y espero sugerencias y críticas en review.

Sin más que decir los veo luego. Chao


	2. Despertad y Dudas

Estaba ahí tirado en una camilla, no podía moverme, para nada, solo estaba ahí, era raro, muy raro no era la anestesia normal, algo me hicieron pero que, no podía mover nada pero estaba consiente, consiente de todo menos de mi mismo, era genial pero ala ves horrible era como si mi alma estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo.

-Despierta…. - esa voz de nuevo - Despierta…. —cada vez era más fuerte—DESPIERTA—

-Ahí, que paso donde estoy—dije como si no tuviera suficiente de este día lleno de cosas raras.

\- JaJaJaJa—Se reía con una cara con la cual no me podía enojar, era linda, no hermosa, era la octava maravilla del mundo para mi –Pareces cansado, casi te perdemos, 6 veces –

\- Espera, QUEEEEEEEEE – estuve muerto no una, sino seis veces, fue tan grave el ataque me estaba preguntando a mí mismo si esto era un sueño– Espera déjame ver si entendí, me he muerto 6 veces por culpa de un solo ataque – luego de calmarme, sonreí como si hubiera salido invicto de una pelea – Vaya, soy un hueso duro de roer –

\- La verdad es así, cualquiera en tu estado habría muerto instantánea mente—Lo decía con esa cara otra vez, ahora ya no era la locura de que me he muerto 6 veces, sino que ahora era otra cosa pero… ¿Qué?

\- Espera como es eso, como que habrían muerto instantánea mente – Claro para aclarar más las cosas, estaba más que confuso, que quiso decir con eso de que habrían muerto instantáneamente.

\- Claro no mucho reciben un golpe que los deja con una temperatura que sobrepasa el 0 absoluto – me quede helado, ósea, ese golpe superaba la temperatura del polo norte y sur combinados, vaya locura – En especial que tuvimos que cerrar la herida con láser, hacer 5 transfusiones de sangre entre otras cosas, pero ya estas fuera de peligro—otra vez esa cara de dulzura, la pone cada vez que dice algo bueno, me gusta mucho verla así, aunque no la conozca.

-Guau ósea, he tenido la noche de mi vida, porsiacaso cuanto tiempo ha pasado—

-No más de 3 horas por—

-Escucha, creo que oí mal-Si creo que he oído mal porque no me lo creí—Me estás diciendo que me he recuperado en casi toda mi totalidad en no más de 3 horas, ¿Acaso eres una genio?—En eso ella esbozo una sonrisa digna de un premio.

-Si yo misma ice la operación, bueno claro que con la ayuda de Ámbar, por supuesto—quien era Ámbar.

-Señora, el humano ya se recuperó al 65 % de sus capacidades motoras y circulatorias—y ahí estaba, al otra voz que oí antes de caer inconsciente—Se recuperara al 100% para cuando termine el ciclo planetario actual, a por cierto, Hola me llamo Ámbar—

-Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sergio—La chica era bonita pero no como la que estaba a mi lado, tenía un color de piel color Anaranjado que le quedaba muy bien con su estilo de ropa, parecía como una chica normal, vestía una falda color naranja oscuro, mientras que llevaba un cinturón negro que parecía subir al pecho y desembocar en los bordes de su camisa color anaranjado claro, en la mitad justo en su pecho tenía una gema con forma de ámbar.

-Me puedo retirar parece que forma un mal tercio en esta habitación—de re pronto mis mejillas se tornaron de un tono rojo manzana, pero aquella chica a mi lado también se sonrojaba, que estaba pasando, no tengo ni la menor idea—así que con su permiso me retiro—

Después de que aquella chica se fuera, me paso una especie de carga eléctrica atravesase mi cuerpo

-Ahh, duele—

-Ah lo siento mi error, por accidente presione el botón de electro-Shock como ustedes los humanos les llaman—Ahora mimo me había dado cuenta de algo, estaba solo con ella, a mi lado y lo mejor, muy lejos de mi "Hogar"—Por cierto me llamo Obsidiana, mucho gusto Sergio—

-El gusto es mío—Era literalmente hermosa, y ahora la estaba contemplando enteramente, morena con un cabello un ondulado, y un top que parecía que iba a una gala, todo de color turquesa con retoques oscuros—Pregunta, ¿que eres?—

-Soy una gema—

-¿Gema?-

-Si tontito, no soy humana, soy una gema—Cada vez todo empezaba a tener sentido—Soy una, como les llaman, haber, una bibliotecaria e inventora—

-Bibliotecaria e inventora guau debes ser brillante, literalmente—en eso ella soltó una risa burlona.

-Quieres que te muestre mi biblioteca—

-Claro porque no—en eso ella cogió la camilla en donde estaba y me llevo hasta donde había una pared, en eso su antebrazo empezó a brillar y se abrió una puerta, por arte de magia—guau eres realmente brillante—y esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bastante bonita.

Cuando atravesamos la puerta me encontraba en un sitio amplio, enorme, titánico, todo menos pequeño, en todo lados había estanterías llenas de libros, de todo tipo, fue tanta información que procesar que casi me desmayo

-Este es mi mayor tesoro, esta amplia cantidad de libros los he escrito para documentar mis hallazgos en este planeta, hay de todo, desde historias creadas por ustedes hasta las mías que he ido escribiendo—

-Enserio, hay algún libro que me diga que es exactamente una gema—lo decía de una manera sarcástica, decía que tenía todo pues quería ver si era cierto

-Si claro ten—En eso ella me paso un libro con una cubierta de diamante, en él había una especie de jeroglíficos que cuando intente leerlos, se tradujeron al español por arte de magia—Se traduce solo así que no es necesario que conozcas el idioma, el libro se traduce a ti—

-Muchas gracias, espero entender algo más sobre ti – en eso la mire a la cara, la cual se había sonrojado por lo que dije

-Bueno y dime dónde vives—Lo dijo con vos tierna y dudosa por lo que dije en antes

-En ninguna parte, soy huérfano—En eso su cara cambio a una expresión triste y de arrepentimiento

-Desde cuando eres huérfano—

-1 semana para ser exactos—En eso sus ojos se posaron sobre con una mirada de entendimiento

-Pero no tienes donde quedarte—Dijo con vos tenue y melancólica

-No tengo donde—en eso su mirada se ilumino y esbozo una sonrisa

-Si quieres te puedes quedar en la biblioteca, tengo un cuarto libre—

-En serio gracias—

-okey ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a hablar con alguien, no tardo—en eso se puso encima de una cosa color re donde y en se activó y se fue.

-Así que con esto me trajiste—lo dije murmurando y pensando en aquellas palabras que dijo Ámbar y en la propuesta de obsidiana—Gracias por todo—

En eso me dispuse a leer el libro para intentar entender más sobre ella y su pueblo.

Realmente estaba Enamorado aunque supiese que ella no era humana.

 **Nota del autor:** En primer lugar este capítulo no era el que tenía preparado para subir, debido a que la historia que escribí confundía demasiado así que decidí que me centraría en esta historia y luego aria otra narrando en la época de Steven ( si han leído historias como estas ya entenderán por qué lo hago ), por lo tanto esta historia se debería tomar como una pre-cuela de la historia que tengo planeada cuando termine de escribir esta que calculo que como máximo serán 8 capítulos aunque debo ver cómo me desenvuelvo también así que sin más que decir.

Los siento si alguien quería un capitulo ambientado en el futuro pero no será así hasta que esta termine.

Sin más que decir espero Leernos pronto

 **PS** : Si tienen una sugerencia para el próximo capítulo déjenlo en review o por msg.


	3. Pasado Tortuoso

Otra vez, es el cuarto en un solo día, algo pasa en ese lugar y tengo que averiguarlo, pero no sola. Necesito la ayuda de mi hermana Rose, ha pasado casi una década desde que la vi por última vez, antes éramos inseparables tanto que incluso me revele junto con ella, pero…. Ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para lo que paso, aún recuerdo ese día, el día en que deje mi título de Diamond, oficialmente… aun lo recuerdo.

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

5000 años atrás.

Planeta Madre.

-Me niego rotundamente—

-Pero hermana no puedes dejar de ser lo que eres—

-Pues mira tú, ya lo he hecho—

-No puedes dejar de ser una Dimanond, no es natural, no es ético—

\- Que no es ético, Sabes Diamante amarillo, sabes lo que no es ético—la mirada de diamante amarillo mostraba miedo, miedo así ella, asía lo que iba a decir—Es con que fines usaron mi investigación, SABES COMO ME SIENTO LO SABES, PUES MAL, AHORA DEBERE CARGAR CON EL PESO DE QUE UN PLANETA SERA DESTRUIDO POR MI CULPA Y LA SUYA—

En eso la agarra del cuello a diamante amarillo con furia y desesperación.

-Cálmate Diamante Negro—Se podía ver en sus ojos el horror y el temor que le causaba su hermana—Cálmate por favor-

-Ya no me llames así nunca más—en eso soltó a diamante amarrillo dejándola caer al suelo – Me llamo Obsidiana y ya no soy una Diamond nunca jamás—

-Sabes que esto no quedara impune verdad, te cazaran, te torturaran y te destruirán como a los rebeldes—en eso en la cara de diamante amarillo se tornó una sonrisa macabra—Después de todo eres una sola contra 4 Diamonds—

-Corrección—En eso en la cara de Obsidiana se dibujó una sonrisa que recorría toda su boca—Somos 2 contra 3—

-Espera que, cuando…. –En eso la cara de diamante amarillo se tornó áspera con una expresión de miedo en su cara y en sus ojos – NO, NO, NO, ELLA NO, ELLA NO—luego cambio su cara a desesperación y agarro a obsidiana de sus hombros y murmuro –Todo menos ella—

-Lo siento Diamante amarillo, pero ella y yo ya tomamos una decisión, protegeremos a la tierra y punto –

-Tú no puedes, ya de por si ella es peligrosa y contigo—en eso la cara de diamante amarillo se tornó de ira y desprecio—Contigo serán invencibles, no no puedo permitirlo—en eso ella golpeo a obsidiana lanzándola contra la pared, rompiéndola en el acto-no deben estar juntas, osino ya hemos perdido—

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBLACK_**

El portal la llevo hasta un templo en una playa bastante hermosa, alado se había asentado un pequeño pueblo el cual Obsidiana veía con una mirada que inspeccionaba todo lo que le permitía ver sus ojos.

-Ellos son sorprendentes—dijo ella con una mirada de admiración así la raza humana—bueno donde estarás hermana—

En eso una araña gigante e color morado se posó a escasos centímetro suyos y cuando se proponía a atacar, obsidiana miro así arriba, con una cara alegre y son risa picara

-Sabes amatista, esa broma era divertida las primeras 100 veces sabes—en eso la araña cambio de forma a una amatista pequeña y más curiosa—Como te va chiquilla-

-Hola Obsidiana a los tiempos que te paseas por aquí—mientras amatista caí al suelo noto una mirada de preocupación en obsidiana—Voy a buscar a Rose—

-Por favor—en eso amatista salió corriendo al templo rápidamente, dejando sola a Obsidiana en la entrada al templo con templando el templo—Mira cuanto as crecido amatista—dijo murmurando con felicidad.

Después de un rato salió afuera Rose acompañada de perla, Garnet y amatista.

-Hola hermana a los años que apareces por aquí—en eso Rose le da un abrazo a su hermana la cual le devolvió el gesto de la misma manera—dime paso algo—

En eso la mirada de Obsidiana cambio a una mirada seria y dramática, Rose noto eso, y el resto, tanto que se alejaron en dirección al templo.

-Dime es grave—dijo rose curiosamente

-Mucho me temo—

-Que tanto—

-Diría que—en eso obsidiana hace una pausa momentánea para intentar encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir lo que creía—creo que encontré el Laboratorio—

En eso la cara de Rose se llenó de Miedo y de horror, se hizo incluso para atrás por el miedo que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento.

-Di...Di...Dime está segura—estaba aterrada, tanto que ni siquiera podía articular bien las palabras

En eso Obsidiana asintió la cabeza—Lo peor es que lo vi—en eso ella pauso con una mirada de arrepentimiento—Un humano lo vio para ser precisos, yo solo urge en su memoria, buscando el por qué—

-Espera acabas de decir que un humano lo vio—

-Si y me temo que salió mal parado de esa situación, casi muere—en eso obsidiana asintió fuertemente su cabeza—6 veces—

En eso en la cara de Rose se dibujó una expresión de impotencia y horror, una que ella nunca pensó pasar.

-S...S…Se encuentra bien—

-Si, está ahora fuera de peligro—en eso ella saca una gema de su bolsillo—sabes esto fue lo que lo ataco, la analice y no hay duda—en eso ella le pasa la gema a rose la cual encapsulo a la gema y la mando al templo—es del Proyecto  
jackets gems —

-Estas totalmente segura—Dijo rose con un tono de duda—Ese proyecto según tu jamás se puso en marcha—

-Se lo que dije pero—en eso obsidiana saca una especie de cristal de color azul—sabes qué es esto—

-No, que es—

-Hermana mía, esto es hielo pero no cualquier hielo—en eso obsidiana lanzo el cristal al mar para luego ver como en una milésima convirtió una parte de la playa en hielo—Esto es hielo que supera el 0 absoluto—

-Donde se encontraba—dijo rose incrédula ante este hallazgo

-Dentro del humano que se salve—en eso la cara de obsidiana cambio a una expresión de tristeza—él pudo haber muerto por mi culpa—

-No te sigas culpando por eso hermana—Dijo rose con una voz tranquilizadora—No fue tu culpa que usaran lo que tu creaste en tu contra—

-Si lo es, en primera no debí de haber experimentado con eso—en eso obsidiana se deja caer, acto seguido rompió en llanto con una cara de arrepentimiento –no debí de haber experimentado con eso—

En eso rose se deja caer al suelo, con una mirada de tristeza así su hermana y miedo por lo que iba a pasar.

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

5000 años atrás.

Planeta Madre.

Obsidiana se levantó del suelo rápidamente, solo para ver a su hermana intentar contactarse con el resto de las Diamonds.

-A no, no lo harás—en eso de su antebrazo saca una espada la cual lanza así el intercomunicador, rompiéndolo en el acto—Solo tu yo esta vez hermana—

-Si eso es lo que quieres—en eso ella saco un arma de su bolcillo—eso tendrás—

Comenzó el combate y obsidiana estaba acorralada, sabía que era eso, un desestabilizador, un arma que era capaz de descomponer la masa que generaban sus gemas molécula por molécula hasta dejar solo la gema en sí, debía pensar rápido, no podía perder este combate.

-Sabes hermana creí que eras más lista—decía Diamante amarillo, regodeándose de como obsidiana esquivaba todos los golpes—así que demuestra, que tan lista eres—

Justo en el momento que Diamante amarillo iba a lanzar un golpe del desestabilizador, obsidiana se abalanzó sobre ella agarrando el desestabilizador y clavándoselo a Diamante amarillo, dando como resultado en la desintegración de ella hasta que solo quedo la gema.

-Por algo soy muy temida hermana, por algo—decía Obsidiana alejándose a paso rápido del lugar

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBLACK_**

-Sabes rose, lo único que lamentare en mi vida fue el haber experimentado con humanos—decía Obsidiana así su hermana mientras lloraba—ellos han demostrado algo que nosotros no tuvimos en nuestro momento—

-¿Qué?—Dijo rose incrédula por lo que dijo su hermana

-Valor de enfrentarse así a lo desconocido—dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se paraba—es hora de acabar con esto—

-Si, le diré a las chicas para que se preparen—dijo rose decidida a cavar con esto

-Yo iré por Ámbar—en eso ella hiso una pausa pensando—Sabes—

-¿Qué?—dijo rose con una mirada daltónica asía el horizonte

-Te acuerdas del humano del cual te hable en antes—dijo obsidiana con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Si—dijo rose con una sonrisa pícara—que pasa con el—

-Creo que necesitaremos su ayuda—dijo Obsidiana mirando así arriba con una mirada de determinación así el espacio—Round 2 hermana—

En eso Rose salió así el templo en busca del resto de sus amigas mientras que obsidiana se subio al portal con destino asi su biblioteca.

 **Nota del autor:** Aqui el capitulo tres, espero que les guste, profavor culaquier sugerencia dejarlo en Review.

Chao


	4. Sinceridad ante todo

"Somos lo que somos"

Ese pensamiento inundaba la mente de Obsidiana con tanto enojo, si solo no hubiese tan tonta ese día, no tendría que lidiar con los demonios que ahora deberá eliminar.

-Obsidiana te encuentras bien—dijo aquel humano con una mirada de preocupación hacia ella

-Sí, no me pasa nada—en eso ella esboza una sonrisa para ocultar lo que realmente estaba pasando

-Sabes, tu sonrisa falsa es muy pésima—dijo el Sergio con una cara de felicidad—Ya enserio dime que pasa—

-¿Estás seguro?—dijo obsidiana con una voz de timidez y temor

-Claro solo dímelo—dijo Sergio con una voz de satisfacción

-Es que…. —en eso se hizo un silencio absoluto

-¿Es que?—dijo el humano con voz una voz de desesperación por saber qué era lo que ocultaba la gema

-Es que creo que uno de mis demonios del pasado ha vuelto por venganza—en eso ella desvió la mirada así otra parte con la intención de no ver al humano—Y tiene que ver con tu especie—

En eso un silencio atroz se hizo presente en el lugar, mientras Obsidiana tenia apartada la mirada de él, el en cabio la cogió de hombros y la abrazo.

-Ya no te preocupes, lo único que me hace enojar es ver esa carita linda tuya con esa expresión—Dijo Sergio, mientras la abrazaba

-Es que no lo entiendes—dijo Obsidiana entrando en llanto—Yo...yo…yo soy un monstruo—

-Monstruo—Sergio la miro fijamente al rostro con una mirada de tristeza—No lo eres, porque si lo fueras me habrías dejado morir a mí—

En eso Obsidiana para su llanto solo para ver la cara del hombre, luego ella esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa la cual noto Sergio.

-Escucha estas seguro que quieres saberlo—dijo obsidiana mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-Claro que si—dijo el hombre confiado—E visto bastantes cosas atroces, créete podre manejarlo—

-Bueno te contare—en eso obsidiana hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento- todo comenzó hace aproximadamente 5000, yo era parte del equipo de investigación que llego a este planeta, todo marchaba bien cuando…—en eso ella hace una pausa dramática y esboza una sonrisa—Cuando los encontramos a ustedes, eran seres primitivos, pero con potencial y fuerza para superarlo todo, me quede tan fascinada que decidí estudiarlos más afondo, fue maravilloso ver su culturo y como evolucionaban, pero no estaba conforme solo con eso—

-Como es eso—Dijo el humano incrédulo y al mismo tiempo maravillado por lo que estaba contando la mujer.

-Empecé a experimentar con ustedes—en eso la expresión facial de obsidiana cambio a una de seriedad y horror—experimentos atroces para ser exactos, tanto físicos, como genéticos—

-Espera, me estas contando que experimentaste con nosotros—en eso el cayo en cuenta de algo—no me digas jackets gems—

-Si como lo sabes—dijo la gema con una cara de sorpresa por el humano que sabía eso— ¿Dime de donde lo sabes?—

En eso el humano se le acerca al oído y susurro "Mine Stone", y volvió donde originalmente estaba.

-¿Mine Stone?—dijo obsidiana con un tono de duda y misericordia-¿Dónde queda?

-Como a 2 km de donde me encontraste—dijo el hombre recordando aquel incidente—Dentro de una mina hay una especie de bunker que tenía escrito eso—

-¿Un bunker?—dijo obsidiana con una voz de duda

-Si…-en eso el humano cierra los puños y su mirada cambia a una de ira— ¿Quieres hacer un trato?—

-¿Qué tipo de trato?—dijo obsidiana nerviosa, en todo el rato que él estuvo ahí nunca mostro esa reacción

-Te acuerdas que te dije que he visto cosas horribles—dijo Sergio con unos ojos llenos de ira—Yo te cuento lo que me paso y tú me cuentas más sobre eso—

-Sabes que no es necesario—dijo obsidiana con una voz de intriga.

-Lo sé pero siento que debo contar esto, al menos para estar a la par no crees—dijo Sergio esbozando una sonrisa de tranquilidad

-Okey, que te paso—dijo obsidiana lista para oír lo que sea que le iba contar el chico

-Lo diré todo de corrido, así que escucha—en eso la expresión de Sergio cambio a una de tristeza y desolación—Una maldita Gema Corrupta asesino a mi familia hace una semana, vi como los asesino uno por uno, a mi hermano, a mi padre, a mi madre—en eso Sergio entro en llanto y murmuro—y a mi novia—

-Dime esa criatura sabes dónde estás—dijo obsidiana apenada por lo que le había contado el chico

-Tú le diste un espadazo recuerdas—en eso obsidiana se sorprendió así lo que dijo el chico—La misma criatura que me ataco hoy noche, fue la misma que ataco a mi familia hace una semana—la cara del chico empezó a dejar de llorar—lo peor de todo, la encontré de casualidad—

-¿Cómo es eso?—dijo obsidiana incrédula

-Solo lo diré así—en eso el esbozo una sonrisa –Fue una simple broma de universidad—

-Bueno creo que es mi turno verdad—dijo obsidiana un poco más tranquila por lo que le conto el chico—El experimento del que te hable en antes era uno para cazar gemas—

-¿Cazar gemas?—Dijo Sergio sorprendido

-Si, cazarlas pero era muy difícil, algunas eran tantas que buscar y tantas que vencer, que eso era una pérdida de recursos inaceptable para el Planeta madre—en eso ella pega un suspiro de los nervios que tenía—pero luego descubrí algo, algo que era un regalo evolutivo que les dejo la madre naturaleza—en eso ella esbozo una sonrisa—la habilidad de adaptarse, algo que una gema no podía hacer claramente—

-Ya sé por dónde va esto—dijo Sergio con una mirada de nervios y al mismo tiempo pensando en todo lo que le había contado la gema—ósea que nuestra habilidad de adaptarnos le permitió crear….-

-Humanos con gemas—dijo obsidiana terminando la frase—Eran los mejores candidatos para eso, seres que podían adaptarse a casi todo, así que implantamos en 3 humanos, 3 gemas, una en cada uno—

-Y que paso con los 3—dijo Sergio sorprendido por el rumbo que estaba llevando la historia

-Los 3 fueron los mayores cazadores que pudimos hacer, pero ocurrió algo—dijo obsidiana con tono serio y preocupante—Los 3 se rebelaron contra las Diamonds—

En eso el portal de la biblioteca empezó a brillar y se podía ver 4 figuras en el

-Creo que ya llegaron—Dijo obsidiana feliz


	5. Preparacion y Origen del Cazador

**_FLASHBACK:_**

La Tierra

Ase aproximadamente 5000 años

-Te encuentras bien—dijo una figura oscura

-No, no estoy bien—dijo el humano llorando

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—dijo la figura oscura con una mirada de terror e impotencia

-Nos han atacado—en eso el hombre apretó los puños y siguió llorando

-Dime hay más sobrevivientes—dijo la extraña inspeccionando el lugar

-No todos están muertos—en eso él se empieza a golpear la cabeza contra el suelo—Soy un cobarde, hui cuando vi la primera oleada de soldados acercándose, soy un cobarde—

En eso la figura oscura se posó alado suyo y lo abrazo en un intento de consolarlo para que se dejara de hacer daño

-Dime quisieras hacerte más fuerte, veloz, ágil—en eso ella hace una pausa y esboza una sonrisa-¿Quieres volverte un cazador?—

-Sí, quiero dejar de ser débil, insignificante—dijo el hombre secándose las lagrimas

-Bien ven con migo y hazte más fuerte—dijo la figura oscura con voz de felicidad

-Dígame cual se su nombre por favor—dijo el hombre agradecido

-Solo llámame…. —

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK:_**

-Obsidiana te encuentras bien—dijo Sergio preparándose para irse

-Claro estoy—dijo obsidiana asintiendo con la cabeza

-Okey, iré hablar con rose a ver si ya vio lo que quería ver—dijo Sergio preocupado por obsidiana

Hace no más de 30 min rose llego con Garnet, Amatista y Perla a la biblioteca, después de que Sergio contase todo lo que sabía sobre Mine Stone, después del relato todas llegaron a la misma conclusión, debían ir a ver qué pasaba en ese lugar, todos estaban preparándose para irse a aquel lugar que solo Sergio sabia donde estaba.

-Oye es enserio que casi mueres—dijo amatista emocionada

-Si, solo que casi me muero 6 veces—dijo Sergio con voz de victoria

-Guau y dime cómo se siente morir—dijo la gema de color purpura

-No creo que sea bueno idea que preguntes eso amatista—intervino Garnet

-Ohh vamos no es que sea algo horrible que digamos—dijo la amatista con voz burlona

Después Sergio la miro con una cara de "es enserio", y luego amatista se retiró.

-Lo siento por la actitud de amatista es un poco "directa" con estas cosas-dijo Garnet avergonzada

-No te preocupes entiendo, por ultimo ustedes no saben cómo se siente eso—dijo Sergio con voz tranquila

-Bueno—después Garnet esbozo una sonrisa—Mi nombre es Garnet y el tuyo—

-Sergio y en serio, ¿cuál es tu nombre?—dijo Sergio con voz de intriga—Mejor mejoro mi pregunta, ¿Cuál es el nombre de las gemas que te conforman Garnet?—

-Ya veo—dijo Garnet esbozando una sonrisa—Rubí y Zafiro, ese es el nombre de las gemas que me conforman—

-así que eres una fusión—dijo Sergio intrigado—Guau-

-Si y deduzco que te gusta Obsidiana verdad—dijo Garnet con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Que…no…bueno….tal vez….solo un poco—dijo Sergio sonrojado por lo que dijo la gema

-No te preocupes—dijo la gema con voz de felicidad—será nuestro secreto-

-Veras no le dirás a nadie—dijo Sergio sonrojado

-No te preocupes sé cómo es el amor—dijo Garnet asintiendo la cabeza

-En qué sentido—dijo Sergio con voz de duda

-Ruby y Zafiro se aman—dijo Garnet con voz de orgullo—Por eso me mantengo fusionada todo el tiempo—

-Ahh, eres como la hija de las dos—dijo Sergio atontado por todo lo que dijo Garnet

-Se podría decir que si—dijo Garnet con una sonrisa

-Bueno sabes creo que es demasiada información que procesar—dijo Sergio aun atontado

-Bueno—dijo Garnet riendo en silencio

-Oye una pregunta—dijo Sergio con voz de duda-¿Y la gema de color blanca de allá porque me ve raro?—

-Que hablas de Perla—dijo Garnet mirando así donde estaba perla

-Si, desde hace tiene vigilado con una mirada rara—dijo Sergio con voz de incrédulo

-Tal vez se deba a lo de rose—dijo Garnet preocupada

-¿Qué pasa algo con rose?—dijo Sergio preocupado

-Nada del otro mundo, solo es que está saliendo con un humano—dijo Garnet con una sonrisa

En eso Rose y Obsidiana llaman a todo el mundo

-Ya es hora verdad—Dijo Sergio preparado

-Estas seguro que quieres ir tan solo nos podrías dar indicaciones y ya—dijo Obsidiana preocupada

-Confíen en mí, ese lugar no es lo que parece—dijo Sergio preparado para irse

-Pues vámonos—dijo Rose

En eso todos se suben al portal, en dirección a Mine Stone.

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

La Tierra

Ase aproximadamente 5000

-Te encuentras bien—dijo una gema de color naranja

-Claro, donde estoy—dijo el hombre asustado

-No te preocupes, Obsidiana viene en un momento—dijo la gema de color naranja

-Gracias a dios—dijo el hombre con voz de alivio—dime que me hicieron—

-Te insertamos una gema, como las que llevamos—dijo la gema de color naranja

En eso entra Obsidiana con una maquina entre sus brazos

-Mira quien ha despertado—dijo obsidiana mientras colocaba la maquina alado del hombre

-¿Dime que me aras?—dijo el hombre asustado

-Terminar el proceso de infusión de tu gema—dijo mientras activaba el aparato—Tienes insertado en tu pecho una gema, pero ella te está rechazando—en eso de la maquina saca una jeringa y se la inserta al hombre—Por eso tenemos que hacer que te acepte-

-¿Cómo?—dijo el hombre nervioso

En eso obsidiana le ase una señal a la gema de color naranja la cual trae otro aparato y lo coloca junto al hombre.

-Ámbar, prepara el Difusor de taquiones—dijo mientras le insertaba la jeringa en el brazo—Esto va a doler, pero habrá valido la pena—

En eso los dos aparatos empiezan a brillar junto a la gema del hombre.

-Lista Ámbar—dijo obsidiana nerviosa

-Lista mi señora—dijo Ámbar alterada

En eso los dos aparatos empiezan a iluminar al hombre el cual empieza a tambalear y moverse de dolor

-¡AHHH DUELE, DUELE!—decía el hombre mientras los aparatos lo estaban iluminando

En eso la de la gema del hombre se empieza a formar cristales de color rojo alrededor de su pecho.

-¡AHH!—gritaba el hombre mientras los cristales rojos recubrían todo su cuerpo

Después de un rato lo que alguna vez fue el cuerpo de hombre, se había convertido en un capullo de cristal de color rojo.

-Mi señora esto debió de haber pasado—dijo Ámbar asustada

-No lo sé esto era experimental—dijo obsidiana asustada por lo que había pasado.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**


	6. Separacion y Encuentro inesperado

**Nota del autor:** Hola en primer lugar devo pedir disculpas por no haber suvido capitulos durante estos dias, pero al pareser tuve unos cambios de planes y me toco hacer 3 viajes y bueno no voy a entrar en detalles, el punto es que estoy de buelta y volvere a subir fic otra ves.

Lo segundo es simple es desearles a todos un buen año y espero que cumplan sus metas y deseos.

* * *

En algún lugar de un bosque.

-Creo que nos perdimos—dijo la gema de color blanca

-No lo estamos—repuso Sergio al instante

-entonces dime porque hay un lago en nuestro camino –dijo perla echa furia

-Sabes perla, sabes cómo se lo llama este sendero—dijo Sergio con una sonrisa

-No, como—dijo perla con una cara de amargura

-"El sendero cambiante"—dijo Sergio mientras sacaba una cantimplora

-Y eso en que nos ayuda—dijo la gema echa furia

-En nada solo hay que seguir adelante hasta llegar a la montaña—dijo mientras se llevaba la cantimplora a la boca

-Entonces que estamos esperando—dijo la gema

-Paciencia, si nos movemos es nuestro fin—dijo mientras cerraba la cantimplora

-entonces que aremos—dijo la gema mientras se sentaba

-llamar al resto—dijo Sergio mientras rebuscaba en su mochila

-Como, no hay teléfonos, ni comunicadores, ni nada—dijo mientras gritaba histéricamente

-Por suerte traje esto—en eso de la mochila saca una pistola de bengalas y la disparo asía arriba dando a conocer su posición—con eso será suficiente—

-¿Qué estás loco?—dijo la gema cogiéndolo de los hombros—Sabes lo que pasara si esa cosa nos encuentra—

-Sabes me ha pasado tantas cosas en el transcurso de la noche que créete ver a uno de esos jackets gem—dijo Sergio mientras guardaba la pistola de bengalas—no es el menor de mis problemas-

 **FLASHBACK:**

Hace 30 minutos

A 1.5km de Mine Stone

-Este lugar es muy traicionera, tengan cuidado—decía Sergio mientras pasaba atreves de un puente colgante—hum, ¿Qué raro?—

-¿Qué raro que?—dijo la gema de color blanca con una voz histérica—Rose creo que deberíamos ir por otro lado—

-Perla, este camino es el más rápido para llegar a Mine Stone—decía Sergio mientras sacaba una linterna—asta demás este camino es el que menos trampas mortales tiene—

-Dijiste trampas mortales—replico perla al humano

-Si, nadie sabe por qué pero siempre hay alguna trampa por el área—dijo Sergio mientras inspeccionaba el área con la linterna

-Oye Sergio una pregunta—dijo Rose

-Sí que pasa—dijo Sergio mientras guardaba su linterna

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de lugar?—dijo rose con voz de duda

-Simple—dijo Sergio mientras sacaba una cantimplora –En donde vivía era tradición que los niños conocieran Mine Stone—

En eso algo se empezó a mover de entre los árboles, haciendo que todas las gemas se pusieran en porción de combates

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quien está aquí—en eso empezó a reír de una manera macabra—Hola Obsidiana cuanto tiempo—

-Imposible—dijo obsidiana poniéndose pálida su cara— ¿dónde estás?—

En eso de uno de los arboles salto una figura oscura a pocos metros de nosotros, tenía formo humana, una capucha destrozada de color marrón oscuro, de su pecho se podía notar una brillo color escarlata, después la figura se levantó y de su pecho saco una lanza de color rojo magma con retoques naranja, acto seguido se puso en posición de combate.

-Me recuerdas Obsidiana, o acaso no recuerdas a tus experimentos—dijo mientras lanzaba una risa burlona

-Magnatita—dijo obsidiana nerviosa –que haces, creí…creí que habías…. —

-QUE MUERTO—dijo mientras su arma empezaba a brillar—yo te enseñare, ¡QUE ES ESTAR MUERTO!—

Al terminar lo que dijo, lanzo una ráfaga de su arma que quemo todo a su alrededor, por suerte nos habíamos protegido con el escudo de rose.

-Todos huyan, no ternemos oportunidad contra el—dijo Obsidiana mientras todos echábamos a correr en distintas direcciones.

Después de nuestra huida descubrí que todos nos habíamos dividido, fue tal la huida que ni me di cuenta.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

-Tenemos que movernos—dijo Sergio mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate

-¿Qué vas a comer en estos momentos?—dijo perla disgustada

-Hey, tengo hambre, y como dicen barriga llena…. —

-Corazón contento—dijo una figura desde las sombras

-Hay santa madre de dios—dijo Sergio sobre saltado-¿Quién eres?, Muéstrate—

-Sergio, creo que no es buena idea—dijo perla nerviosa

-Tranquila perla, no es el—dijo con confianza

-Como lo sabes—dijo perla atontada por el comentario de Sergio

-Muy simple—dijo Sergio mientras se comía la barra chocolate—Ya nos habría matado—

En eso una figura femenina salió de entre los matorrales, dejando ver a simple vista que tenía una gema en su hombro izquierdo y una vestimenta militar algo dañada con una capucha negra tapándole la cara-

-No se asusten soy amigo—dijo la chica mientras se descubría dejando ver un rostro totalmente humano

-Okey—dijo Sergio mientras se mandaba otro bocado de la barra de chocolate a su boca—esto se está volviendo interesante—

-Concuerdo contigo—dijo la chica inspeccionaba el área

-Perdón pero quien eres—fijo perla con nerviosismo

-Perdón por mi mala educación—dijo la chica mientras revisaba el lugar—Mi nombre es María, mucho gusto—

-Sergio, ella es perla—dijo mientras señalaba a la otra gema

-¿Qué hacen aquí?—dijo María con voz de duda

-Mine Stone—dijo Sergio con un tono serio

-Ya veo—dijo María con un tono burlón—están buscando sus muertes o que—

-No tengo ni la menor idea de que buscamos—dijo Sergio mientras comía su barra de chocolate

-Bueno pues te lo puedo decir—dijo María mientras sacaba una gema de su bolsillo—Magnatita o como se llame esta intenta convertir humanos en Híbridos gemas como yo—

-Espera porque aria eso—dijo perla asustada

-Simple para ya no sentirse solo-


	7. Inicios de una Cazadora

-Okey definitivamente debe estar perturbado—dijo Sergio mientras guardaba lo que sobraba de su barra de chocolate

-Ni que lo digas, fue el primero en caer—dijo María mientras revisaba la zona

-¿Cómo es eso?—pregunto perla confundida

-Por qué esto me huele a una historia muy, muy antigua—dijo Sergio mientras sacaba una linterna

-De hecho lo es—dijo María mientras se sentaba en el suelo—pero no quiero hablar de eso—

-Una duda—dijo Sergio mientras iluminaba la zona—como fue cuando te convertiste en un Jacket gem—

-Es una historia que se remonta 5000 años atrás-

 **FLASHBACK:**

5000 años atrás

Tierra

-ahh, donde estoy—

-Baya ya despertaste—dijo una chica de color naranja sentada a su lado, mientras veía un monitor—Tu cuerpo aguanto bien la infusión de la gema con tu cuerpo—

-Gracias Ámbar—dijo mientras se tocaba el hombro izquierdo—dime donde esta obsidiana—

-Está hablando con Alan y Céfiro—dijo mientras apagaba el monitor—al parecer ocurrió algo—

-Que ocurrió—dijo maría mientras se estaba inspeccionando—Que la liaron parda—

-¿Liaron parda?—dijo Ámbar confundida por el comentario

-Espera que dije…no…no sé qué dije—dijo María asustada

-Ya veo es normal—dijo Ámbar mientras activaba un monitor—normalmente cuando ocurre una infusión de gema como la tuya, se termina fusionando tanto la mente del portador como la de la gema—

-Espera dices que esta cosa tiene conciencia propia—dijo María asustada

-No te preocupes ella acepto infucionarse contigo—dijo Ámbar mientras ponía una imagen en el monitor—Esta es la gema que acepto fusionarse contigo—

En el monitor se podía leer Zafiro y un montón de datos más que no tenían importancia.

-Interesante—dijo María mientras veía el monitor

-Ni que lo digas—dijo una voz dulce desde la mente de María

-¿Quién dijo eso?—dijo María confundida

-Yo, Zafiro—dijo la gema desde su cabeza—me puedes oír bien—

-Sí, pero que pasa—dijo María asustada

-Ya te lo dije tú y zafiro ahora comparten ese cuerpo—en eso Ámbar saca un aparato y lo activa—Sabes la razón por la cual un jackets gem es poderoso—

-No por—dijo María confundida

-Por qué tienen el poder de una gema y la voluntad de un humano—dijo mientras la maquina terminaba de hacer lo que sea que hiciera

-Bueno una duda—dijo María mientras veía la gema de su hombro-¿Qué hicieron Alan y Céfiro esta vez?

-Al parecer Alan ataco a uno de los rebeldes de Rose—dijo Ámbar mientras observaba un monitor que se proyectaba desde aquella maquina extraña

-Porque—dijo María asustada, sabia de que era capaz Alan y era de tenerle miedo

-No lo sabe—en eso ella apaga la maquina desvaneciendo la pantalla en el proceso—Posiblemente sea la 3 personalidad de Alan—

-¿Tercera personalidad?—

-Veras la infusión es como la fusión normal que tenemos las gemas, como toda fusión si las personalidad de los que lo conforman son completamente opuestas, puede ocurrir dos cosas o se desfucionan o pierden el control de la fusión—dijo mientras guardaba aquella máquina de aspecto extraño—Bueno me retiro te dejare asolas con tu nueva compañera te veo luego chao—

En eso Ámbar se va de la sala dejando sola a aquella chica con su nueva compañera.

-Dime porque aceptaste esto—dijo María en su mente

-Lo hice por tu pasado—respondió la gema que ahora yacía en su hombro

-Si, sabes es duro perderlo todo, tu familia, amigos, es realmente difícil—

-Si yo también, te entiendo—dijo la gema azul

-Oye una pregunta—dijo María así su nueva compañera la cual le estaba empezando a caer bien

-Si dime—

-¿Recuerdas algo antes de despertar?—dijo María en su mente

-No porque y tu—dijo la gema cayendo encuentra en ese detalle

-Tampoco pero me duele todo el cuerpo—dijo María mientras revisaba el lugar—tengo una idea—

En eso María intenta levantarse de la cama en donde se encontraba intentando ir asía un monitor, lo consigue pero con dificultad, debido al dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo que le impedía andar bien.

-Lo conseguimos—dijo María con voz triunfal

-Dime ahora cual es el plan—

-Simple, vi a Ámbar poner su mano un montón de veces en este teclado o lo que sea que sea esto—dijo María mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa

-y…-

-Cuando ponía su mano aquí—en eso ella pone la mano en aquel aparato con forma de teclado

En eso María empieza a sentir un cosquilleo que pasa de la mano a la cabeza y en un instante en sus ojos se ven reflejados miles y miles de datos pasando a través de ella

-Wow—dijo María sorprendida

-Esto es increíble incluso para mí—dijo zafiro viendo lo mismo que ella veía

-Bueno basta de hablar empecemos a buscar—

-A buscar que-

-Busca lo que sea algún video o alguna escritura o algo—en eso María cae en cuenta de algo—Como se…como se…que es un video, un informe, mas bien como se hablar bien—

-Esperaba que te lo preguntaras—dijo una gema que se encontraba observando detrás de la puerta

En eso sale obsidiana con una gema en su mano que proyectaba una pantalla-

-Obsidiana que me está pasando—dijo María asustada

-Simple cuando les hacemos la operación siempre agregamos una especie de bonus a ustedes—dijo Obsidiana mientras desvanecía la pantalla—El conocimiento sobre nuestra especie y la suya—

-El conocimiento, espera es así como se hablar bien y que es un video y que es todo lo que me rodea—dijo María mientras se alegraba de ese magnífico regalo

-Bueno prepárate—dijo obsidiana mientras le pasaba una gema—es hora de actuar-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

-En resumen me desperté con mi nueva amiga en una sala después de la infusión con más poder y conocimiento casi ilimitado sobre las gems y el planeta—dijo mientras se levantaba del piso

-Wow, eso sí que fue revelador—dijo Sergio mientras tomaba agua de su cantimplora

-Si pero para que necesitábamos saber eso—dijo perla enojada—deberíamos de encontrarnos con los demás—

-No te preocupes esta todo fríamente calculado—dijo mientras colocaba una gema en el piso—Ey zafi cuanto falta—

-2 minutos Mari—dijo zafiro atreves de la mente de María

-Sugeriría que se sujetaran—dijo María mientras clavaba una espada en la tierra

-Porque—refuto perla al instante

En eso la gema se hunde en el suelo y provoca que el piso se caiga, cayendo justo en un túnel donde se encontraban los demás.

-Ven se los dije estaba todo fríamente calculado—dijo María mientras veía a los demás como los veían con asombro

-Como siempre una entrada esplendida María—dijo Obsidiana mientras miraba Sergio como se tapaba el costado derecho de su torso donde tenía su herida—te encuentras bien—

-Si estoy bien, solo sigamos—refuto Sergio al instante

En eso se oyeron rugidos provenientes del fondo del túnel

-Dime en esa dirección esta Mine Stone—dijo Rose

-Me temo que si—en eso Sergio saco su linterna—Sera mejor que nos movamos tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar—


	8. El Final de un Cazador

-Chicas apúrense ya estamos cerca—dijo Sergio mientras se echaba a correr

-Espera yo también te sigo—dijo Amatista mientras también se echaba a correr

-Hey no se olviden de mi—refuto Ámbar mientras se echaba a correr

Tras unos minutos todos llegaron al lugar, Mine Stone, una caverna escondida dentro de una montaña, donde se podía ver toda clase de cristales de todos los tipos, creando un espectáculo visual que sorprendió a todos.

-Te sugiero que no toques ese cristal amatista—dijo Sergio mientras le sostenía la mano a amatista para evitar que coja unos cristales de color naranja magma

-¿Qué porque?—replico amatista

-Te lo dejare de esta manera, si coges uno el más leve movimiento ara que vueles en miles de pedazos—dijo Sergio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-Bueno no lo are—dijo amatista mientras dejaba esos cristales

-Dime donde está el bunquer—dijo Rose

-Esta más abajo solo ay que…. —

-Van a alguna parte—dijo una voz ronca la cual interrumpió a Sergio

Todos voltearon asía donde se oía esa voz y vieron al jacket gem Magnatita.

-Se nota que no has cambiado en nada Alan—dijo María mientras sacaba una espada desde su gema

-Y tú tampoco María—dijo mientras sacaba su lanza desde su gema

-Todo el mundo corra, yo me encargare de el—dijo María mientras se ponían en posición de combate

En eso los dos Jacket gem empezaron a pelear, mientras que el resto miraban con asombro Garnet observo abajo y vio como una maquina salía desde la tierra.

-Miren ahí—señalo Garnet

-¿Qué es eso?—refuto perla

-Sera mejor que vayamos haber—dijo rose mientras miraba atrás, viendo aquella pelea que se disputaba entre los dos seres

En eso Magnatita mando a volar María a unos escasos centímetros de donde se encontraba rose

-Te encuentras bien—dijo rose

-Si—en eso María manda su mano directamente asía su gema—sabes Rose, nunca fui buena para los combates a corto alcance, yo soy más de largo alcance—En eso ella saca de su gema un arco con bordados de color celeste oscuro y blanco-Es hora de que comience la fiesta—dijo María mientras guardaba su espada devuelta en su gema

-Te ayudo—dijo Obsidiana mientras se acercaba lentamente asía María

-Necesitare toda la ayuda posible para vencer a este Monstruo—dijo María mientras cargaba su arco

-Ya la oyeron chicas a pelear—dijo Ámbar mientras sacaba su arma

En eso todas las gemas sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de pelea, mientras que Sergio seguía bajando para ver que era ese aparato.

-A no, no lo aras—dijo Magnatita mientras sacaba una especie de silbato y lo uso.

-Pero que rayos…..—

En eso Sergio es interrumpido, cuando de la nada aparece una gema corrupta en dirección asía el

-Ah no eso, no—dijo amatista mientras sostenía a la criatura con su látigo y la mando a volar asía aquella formación de cristales (explosivos) de en antes, provocando explosión bastante potente.

-Ves te lo dije que si tocabas esas cosas te volaba en mil pedazos—dijo Sergio mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Amatista, Sergio, vayan abajo y vean que está pasando, nosotras nos encargaremos de Magnatita—dijo Rose mientras invocaba su escudo

-Amatista vámonos—grito Sergio mientras se echaba a correr

-Ya voy—refuto amatista

Mientras ellos se dirigían asía aquella máquina, se estaba disputando una pelea de 6 contra 1, una pelea totalmente dispareja...para Rose y las demás.

-Creen poder vencerme—dijo mientras ser cruzaba de brazos—Yo soy Magnatita, el emisario de la destrucción y juro que las venceré a todas ustedes—en eso él se curvea asía delante en posición fetal y se reincorpora lanzando una ráfaga de dagas en todas direcciones

-Cuidado—grito Rose mientras invocaba su escudo—todas de tras de mi—

En eso todas se ponen detrás de rose para evitar el ataque de Magantita con éxito, pero en eso en un segundo Magnatita se sitúa delante del escudo de rose y de un solo golpe destruye el escudo de rose mandando a volar a todas incluida a rose.

-Creen que con eso me van a vencer—dijo Magnatita mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

 **Mientras tanto abajo:**

-Es aquí—dijo Sergio mientras señalaba una parte de la máquina que decía Jackets Gem

-Que hacemos—dijo amatista mientras la maquina se estaba cargando

En eso una voz mecánica dice "Menos 1 minuto para el proceso de infusión"

-Tengo un plan—dijo Sergio mientras señalaba una formación de cristales—te acuerdas que te dije que no tocaras esos cristales, pues retiro lo dicho, as volar este lugar en mil pedazos.

 **Mientras tanto arriba:**

"Menos 30 segundos para la infusión global"

-Ves obsidiana te lo dije, nunca me ganaras, ni con todas las gemas del mundo—dijo mientras agarraba del cuello a Obsidiana

-Tu…tu….tú piensas que vas a ganar—dijo mientras se estaba intentando soltar

-Pues he ganado, ahora muere—

-No Obsidiana—grito Rose impotente por no poder hacer nada

En eso se oye una explosión proveniente de abajo, seguido por una voz mecánica diciendo "ERROR; FALLA DE SISTEMAS, DAÑO CRITICA"

-No, no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—grito Magnatita mientras soltaba a Obsidiana—

En eso obsidiana aprovecha de que Magnatita está despaldas para arrematar contra el con su espada atravesándole el hombro izquierdo, mientras el responde lanzándola asía donde se encontraba el resto.

-Chicas se encuentran bien—grito Amatista mientras corría así donde se encontraba el resto junto con Sergio

-Que hicieron—refuto perla

-Nada del otro mundo, solo usamos una formación cristalina inestable como explosivos para destruir esa máquina—dijo Sergio mientras guardaba su pistola de bengalas—a y que no adivinan como rayos active esas cosas a distancia—

En eso se oye "ADVERTENCIA, NUCLEO EN ESTADO CRITICO, EXPLOCION IMINENTE EN T MENOS 3 2 1…"

En eso Rose los cubre a todos en su burbuja justo antes de la explosión, como resultante terminaron volando por culpa de la explosión a Kilómetros de Mine Stone.

-¿Dónde estoy?—dijo Sergio mientras se levantaba del suelo— ¿dónde estará el resto?—

-AHHHHHHHHHH—

-Obsidiana—dijo Sergio mientras se echaba a correr en dirección de donde venía el grito

Sergio continuo corriendo en esa dirección mientras se oían cada vez más fuertes los gritos, siguió corriendo hasta que llego a su destino solo para poder ver a como Magnatita tenía a rose en el suelo con su espada en su gema intentando romperla

-Por favor ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, si te quieres vengarte de mí porque no me matas y ya—gritaba Obsidiana aterrada de lo que le podía hacer Magnatita a Rose

-Porque no sería divertido sabes—dijo mientras sonreía macabramente—Es hora de partir Rose—

-NOOOO—

Justo antes de que pudiera clavar su espada en la gema de rose, una espada lo atraviesa en el pecho justo donde tenía su gema

-Como—dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza, solo para ver a Sergio con una espada color Rosado clavándosela en el corazón—Con que tú, debí imaginármelo—

En eso Sergio retira la espada, solo para ver como Magnatita se desploma en el suelo mientras trozos de cristal caen al piso.

-Que me está ocurriendo, este sentimiento, este sentimiento es miedo—decía mientras Magnatita entraba en llanto—yo que he hecho, no no me debo arrepentir, pero he hecho cosas malas, pero que me está ocurriendo—decía mientras un aura roja emanaba en su cuerpo—Yo soy Magnatita, no soy Alan, no soy Andesina—en eso su cuerpo empezaba a brillar—Cúbranse—

En eso el cuerpo de Magnatita explota arrasando con todo a su paso… bueno no todo

-Te encuentras bien Obsidiana—dijo Sergio mientras se levantaba del piso

-Si y tu—dijo Obsidiana mientras miraba donde estaba lo que alguna vez fue Magnatita

En eso de entre una nube de polvo sale una persona que tenía un hueco en el pecho.

-Gracias—dijo esa persona mientras lloraba—gracias por liberarme de esta maldición—

-Espera tus eres Magnatita—refuto Sergio sorprendido

-Lo fui, ahora soy otra vez humano, ahora voy al fin a descansar en paz—dijo mientras le extendía su lanza a Sergio—Ten ya no la voy a necesitar a donde voy, es tuya—

-Espera que ocurre—dijo Sergio confuso por todo lo que estaba mientras recibía la lanza

-Simple, su gema mantenía su cuerpo humano con vida, ahora que no está, él se está desvaneciendo—dijo obsidiana mientras se acercaba a Alna—Lo siento mucho Alan, lo siento—

-El que te guardaba rencor era Magnatita, no yo y andesita—

-Es hora de irnos Alan—dijo una voz desde atrás de el

-Es hora mi viejo amigo—dijo mientras se alejaba junto con Andesita

-Espera tú también te vas—dijo Obsidiana—te puedo reconstruir-

-La razón por la que me uní con él fue para experimentar todas las cosas que viven los humanos y solo me falta una—dijo mientras se desvanecía—la muerte, adiós obsidiana—

-Adiós Obsidiana—dijo también Alan mientras desaparecían en el aire

Después de esto Obsidiana entro en llanto mientras que Sergio miraba la lanza que le había entregado Alan con llanto

-Al final de todo fuiste un gran Hombre—dijo Sergio mientras ayudaba a obsidiana a levantarse.

-Si lo fue—dijo Obsidiana mientras miraba al cielo estrellado de la noche

-Oye una pregunta-dijo obsidiana confusa por algo

-Que-dijo Sergio mientras miraba a Obsidiana

-De donde sacaste esa espada-dijo mientras miraba al cielo

-Me la dio un Leon-dijo Sergio mientras se ponia a reir

-¿Un leon?-dijo Obsidiana mientras miraba al cielo

-Sabes que mejor veamos este paisaje quieres-dijo Sergio mientras cambiaba su mirada asi arriaba

-Si mejor solo miremos este lugar y ya-


	9. El Fin es solo El Comienzo

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Capitulo Final señores, alfin termino mi primer fic y creanlo me a servido mucho, espero que les aya gustado la historia y porfavor dejad un review diciendo que tal les a gustado la historia y sin mas me despido asta la proxima

* * *

—Ya te dije Greg todo estará bien—

—estas seguro Sergio, no sé cómo se lo tomara—dijo Greg un poco preocupado

—Viejo son el tal para cual, porque irías a terminar con ella—dijo Sergio mientras se acercaba a un mostrador—Una ración de papas por favor—

—Claro en seguida—dijo la persona del mostrador

—Vamos por favor lo que tengo con ella no es natural—dijo Greg replicando

—Al fin las ideas de perla se te metieron en la cabeza—dijo Sergio mientras buscaba cambio entre sus bolcillos

—Aquí esta son 1.50 por favor—dijo el chico del mostrador con la ración de papas en sus manos

—Ten chico, espero que te vaya bien con tu negocio—dijo Sergio mientras entregaba el dinero al chico.

—Muchas gracias que regrese pronto—dijo el chico mientras veía como Greg y Sergio se iban en dirección a la playa

—Oye me estas prestando atención—dijo Greg alterado—esto es serio—

—Oye hay algo más serio que esto—dijo Sergio mientras habría la bolsa con papitas—terminarme estas papas antes de llegar a la biblioteca—

—Ahh, no tiene caso que hago—dijo Greg alterado

—Viejo relájate, ustedes dos se aman, no debes temerle a nada—dijo Sergio mientras comía de sus papas

—Estas seguro—dijo Greg con voz de aliviado

—Si viejo vamos que te espera tú chica—dijo Sergio mientras se terminaba la bolsa con papas

 **Mientras tanto en el templo:**

—Hermana vuelvo y te repito, todo estará bien—dijo Obsidiana mientras veía asía arriba

—Esta segura, si quieres cancelo con Greg y…—

—No, tu mereces ser feliz, y solo porque me siento mal no cancelaras tus planes—interrumpió Obsidiana a rose molesta

—Okey, pero estas segura—dijo Rose con amabilidad asía su hermana—desde que volvimos de Mine Stone estas vagando todo el rato, tú no eres así—

—Eso no es cierto, he estado inventando, con ayuda de Sergio—replico Obsidiana al instante

—Eso lo sé pero has estado perdida en tus pensamientos muchas veces—dijo Rose preocupada

—Hermana, solo estoy alterada, alterada por saber lo que nos depara—dijo Obsidiana

—Bueno, espero que lo resuelvas, hermana—dijo Rose con voz serena

—Tú también, hermana—dijo Obsidiana

En eso llegan Greg y Sergio en la camioneta, mientras se bajaban Sergio le entrega algo a Greg y le da una palmada en el hombro.

—Bueno es hora de irnos Rose—dijo Greg nervioso

—Vámonos—dijo Rose mientras se dirigía

En eso Obsidiana le susurra algo a Sergio—Que le diste a Greg—

—No lo sé—dijo Sergio al instante

—Porque esto no me sorprende—dijo obsidiana mientras dejo escapar una risa burlona

—Bueno será mejor ir a la biblioteca ¿no?—dijo Sergio mientras se dirigía a la plataforma de tele transporte

—Si vamos—dijo Obsidiana mientras llegaba a la plataforma

En eso Obsidiana activa la plataforma tele transportándolos a la biblioteca

—Sabes nunca me acostumbrare a eso—dijo Sergio mientras se bajaba de la plataforma

—Algún día lo aras—dijo Obsidiana mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

—Eso espero—dijo Sergio mientras se dirigía a unas escaleras—Si me buscas iré un rato al Observatorio—

—Okey ya te alcanzo—dijo Obsidiana mientras veía como Sergio se iba

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?—dijo una voz misteriosa

—Algún día Ámbar, algún día—dijo Obsidiana mientras se sentaba en una silla que se encontraba alado suyo

—Sabes que él no es eterno—replico Ámbar al instante

—No sé si sienta lo mismo que yo—dijo Obsidiana avergonzada

—Y si siente lo mismo, que lo quieres perder como ha Céfiro—dijo Ámbar mientras se preparaba para lo peor

—Sabes bien que no podía estar con el—dijo Obsidiana mientras apretaba el puño con bastante fuerza

—Escucha Obsidiana, primero eres mi familia y luego mi amiga, así que escúchame, solo díselo y punto—dijo Ámbar mientras se alejaba

—A dónde vas—dijo Obsidiana con voz de duda—no es normal que salgas—

—Amatista me invito a salir con su amiga Vidalia—dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la plataforma—Asta demás quiero pasar un rato con mi hermana—

—Claro ve, te veo mañana—dijo Obsidiana mientras sacaba un libro de un gabinete

—Hasta luego Obsidiana—dijo Ámbar mientras era tele transportada por la plataforma

En eso ella habré una página en donde se podía leer lo siguiente

"Mientras estábamos explorando la guardería encontramos algo, dos gemas una Amatista y la otra una Ámbar, ambas tenían características completamente diferentes a las demás de su clase, lo más extraño fue que ellas tienen un vínculo fraternal como hermanas, hermanas de nacimiento porque nacieron en ese terrible lugar, me causa pena el saber que son imperfectas, pero este planeta me ha enseñado una cosa, las imperfecciones son lo que nos hacen perfectos en todo sentido, yo y rose hemos tomado una decisión, Rose se llevara a Amatista y Yo me quedare con Ámbar, me vendrá bien una ayuda para mi nuevo proyecto para cazar a esas gemas que intenta conquistar este planeta el cual juramos proteger hasta el final de nuestros días"

—Hasta ahora lo seguimos haciendo—dijo Obsidiana mientras se levantaba en dirección a las escaleras que conducían al Observatorio con el libro en sus manos

—Ya te estabas tardando—dijo Sergio mientras miraba como Obsidiana iba hasta el mirador, solo para ver un cielo repleto de estrellas que formaban una vistas espectaculares

—Lo siento me entretuve leyendo—dijo Obsidiana mientras se sentaba al borde del mirador justo alado en don de se encontraba alado de Sergio

—Espera ese no es tu diario—dijo Sergio mientras miraba asía donde se encontraba ella—nunca lo sacas—

—Si pero esta es una ocasión especial—dijo ella mientras sacaba una especie de bolígrafo que tenía incrustado diamantes y piedras preciosas—Solo le queda una página y quisiera que tú la llenaras—

—Como así tú nunca eres así—dijo Sergio mientras cogía el libro y el bolígrafo

—Es por algo—dijo mientras las mejillas se le ruborizaban—dime extrañas a tu antigua novia—

—No en lo absoluto—dijo Sergio mientras se ubicaba en la última página—ya la he olvidado—

—Creí que nunca la ibas a olvidar—dijo Obsidiana sorprendida

—Ese es una historia para otro día no crees—dijo mientras terminaba de escribir y dejaba el libro a un lado

—Que escribiste—pregunto Obsidiana a Sergio con voz de duda

—Léelo por ti misma—dijo Sergio mientras le entregaba el bolígrafo a Obsidiana

En eso Obsidiana va y coge el libro y se sitúa en la última página, en ella se encontraba escrita un resumen de todo lo que vivieron aquella noche en donde se aventuraron a Mine Stone, pero lo que le llamo la atención a Obsidiana.

—Ya veo, escribiste acerca de aquella noche—dijo Obsidiana sonrojada

—Hace 3 años conocí a la chica más linda del mundo—dijo Sergio mientras cogía de nuevo el libro—me prestas de nuevo el bolígrafo—

—Para—dijo Obsidiana mientras le acercaba el bolígrafo

—Para algo—dijo Sergio mientras cogía el Bolígrafo y escribía lo siguiente "El Fin…."—Listo—

—Pero está incompleta—dijo Obsidiana incrédula por lo que escribió

—Ese es la idea—dijo Sergio mientras dejaba el libro aun lado—sabes hace 3 años mi vida dejo de tener sentido, hasta que apareciste tú, me salvaste, me curaste y me diste un hogar—

—Solo hacia mi trabajo—dijo Obsidiana totalmente ruborizada—Me recuerdas mucho a alguien sabes—

—A quien—dijo Sergio incrédulo

—A un antiguo amigo—dijo ella mientras alzaba la mirada así el cielo—pero él se fue y quedo solo un remanente de el—

—Cual—dijo Sergio mientras alzaba también la mirada asía arriba

—Un nombre "La gema del vacío"—dijo Obsidiana con tristeza

—Menudo idiota—dijo Sergio con tranquilidad—no estas vacía y menos sola—

—Pero—en eso Sergio abraza a Obsidiana y le dice al oído "Si fuera así no te quisiese tanto"

Después de eso los dos se retiraron a la biblioteca para guardar el libro en una repisa y se fueron en dirección al cuarto de Sergio, de ahí no sé nada más.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

La actualidad

La tierra

—Espera déjame ver si entendí no sabes que paso después porque tú y amatista se fueron del lugar verdad—dijo un niño mientras guardaba unos libros en unas repisas—menudas fisgonas son—

—Hey no fue mi culpa que Vidalia nos cancelara, hasta demás fue idea de Amatista—Replico Ámbar mientras cogía unos libros del suelo—asta demás no nos entrometimos—

—Si claro—en eso de la estantería se cae un libro justo en la cabeza del chico el cual grito de dolor por el golpe—y esto que es—

—Espera es el Diario de tu madre—dijo Ámbar sorprendida—A estado perdido por mucho tiempo—

—Si claro, oye cambiando de tema, cuando conoceré a Steven—dijo el chico mientras cogía el libro y ojeaba las páginas

—Ya te dije, cuando el cumpla los 14 lo podrás conocer—dijo Ámbar mientras soltaba una risa burlona

—Porque—replico el Chico

—Fueron ordenes de tu madre, Sergio, no puedo cambiar eso—Dijo Ámbar mientras guardaba los libros que quedaban

—Si claro—en eso él se sitúa en la página final y lee en voz alta "El Fin…"—que significa—

—No sé, tu padre nunca completo esa frase—dijo Ámbar mientras se acercaba al chico—es uno de esos grandes misterios que dejo tu padre y tu madre atrás—

—Si tienes razón—dijo el chico mientras dejaba el libro encima de un escritorio

En eso se proyecta un monitor mostrando un mapa del mundo y señalando con un punto rojo una ubicación

—Gema corrupta detectada—dijo Ámbar mientras apagaba el monitor holográfico

—Okey vamos—dijo el chico pegando un salto así la plataforma de tele transporte—Oye vienes—

—No tengo que arreglar aun unos libros—dijo Ámbar mientras cogía otro cumulo de libros del suelo

—Bueno—dijo e chico mientras se tele transportaba

—Que chico más interactivo es, idéntico a su padre y a su madre—dijo Ámbar mientras guardaba unos libros

En eso el portal se enciende dejando ver de vuelta al chico.

—Que tan rápido acabaste con ella—dijo Ámbar sarcásticamente

—No, pero ya sé que significa—dijo mientras cogía un bolígrafo y se puso a escribir en el diario justo en la última pagina

—Listo me voy chao—dijo el chico mientras dejaba en la mesa el bolígrafo y libro abierto en la última pagina

En eso Ámbar lee lo que acababa de escribir el chico, decía "El Fin es solo el Comienzo"

—El fin es solo el comienzo—dijo Ámbar en voz baja mientras miraba como el chico se subía a la plataforma—Espérame voy contigo—dijo mientras alcanzaba al chico

En eso el chico activa la plataforma tele transportándolo a él y Ámbar hasta un barranco en el cual se podía ver una gema corrupta gigantesca con un cuerpo de metal

—Dime en cuanto crees que la venzo—dijo el chico mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos

—Yo diría en 30 segundos—dijo Ámbar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

—Sabes que lo hare de un golpe—dijo el chico mientras se preparaba para pelear.

En eso el chico de un salto se sitúa delante de la criatura, la cual arremete contra dándole el golpe, mandándole a volar asía una roca, en eso el chico se levanta y de un salto se puso arriba de su enemigo, en eso la mano del chico se ilumina dejando ver una mano totalmente echa de obsidiana y en eso arremete encontrar de la gema corrupta derrotándola de un golpe.

—Ja y pensar que era de metal—dijo el chico mientras recogía la gema y la guardaba en una burbuja y la mandaba al templo

—Es verdad—dijo Obsidiana mientras aplaudía—Sabes es cierto el fin es solo el comienzo—

—Porque—dijo el chico mientras se llevaba las manos a su espalda

—Porque termino una era—dijo mientras miraba para arriba con felicidad—solo para que inicie una nueva—

—Crees que lo lograre—dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la plataforma

—Claro que si Sergio—dijo Ámbar mientras pegaba un salto con el cual se situó justo arriba de la plataforma—Claro que si—

—Bueno vámonos—dijo Sergio mientras activaba la plataforma mandándolos a la biblioteca—bueno iré a leer algo te veo luego—

—Okey—dijo Ámbar mientras de un gabinete sacaba un marco en el cual estaba una foto de Obsidiana con Sergio en un parque de diversiones—Termino tu era y la de rose, obsidiana—dijo mientras guardaba devuelta la foto donde se encontraba—solo para que una nueva era comenzase-


End file.
